


Day #31: Midnight Kiss

by Accal1a



Series: December Nickels Insanity [31]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux, Sidewinder Series - Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: Ty and Zane host a New Year's Party.





	Day #31: Midnight Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I genuinely have no freaking idea how I got through this month. :'D

It made sense for the party to be at the shop. The row house, whilst spacious, wasn't really conducive to a large number of people.

Except of _course_ this would be the time when Black Market Orchids were needed. Ty didn’t know why he expected anything else.

The party was in full swing when the doorbell to the back of the shop rung. Zane cursed under his breath, looking over at Ty to see if he'd heard it too. Of course he had. Ty seemed to be halfway between an eye roll and an exasperated wave of his hands.

"I'll be back in a minute." Ty said to Nick, vaguely signalling that there was stuff he needed to do and he'd be back as soon as he can.

Zane caught the smile on Nick's lips, the one that said "of course there is a scenario that needed dealing with"; this was Ty they were talking about.

No-one heard anything from the back of the shop. The very young (and just _how young_ were they pulling people these days?) CIA agent that had knocked on the door had needed rudimentary first aid and a debrief, but not anything else; and Ty was back at the party after less than half an hour.

He walked in whilst everyone was pouring champagne for the New Year's toast. There was only a minute until the New Year and Ty was rapidly trying to come up with something that he wanted for the coming year, something that he wanted to wish for, and found there wasn't anything. He had absolutely everything he needed right here. Good food, good friends, and a baby CIA agent in the basement resting up before he went back out into the world. 

"Our friends are bonkers, you know that right?" Nick said, looking over at Kelly whilst he handed him a champagne glass.

"Yeah." Kelly said fondly, smiling at Ty as he gesticulated wildly at Zane, pointing towards the back room. "Yeah, but who needs a normal life anyway?"

When the ball dropped, both couples kissed in the New Year, smiling at each other as they broke away, their love shining through their mannerisms and actions.

No. They had everything they needed right here.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and visit the [Cut & Run Discord Server](https://discord.gg/vvy6c76) and join us as we discuss/scream about this awesome series.
> 
> If you haven't already, please also read [A December of Ty & Zane](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1200001) which was written at the same time as this series...because [astudyinfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic) and I are mental.


End file.
